


【乙女向】午间小憩

by harmonica



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica
Summary: 睡午觉。
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 6





	【乙女向】午间小憩

夏天的酣眠是难以忍受的。

蝉鸣声响个不停，吱儿吱儿，伴随着热灼的夏风，夹杂着青草愈发浓郁的气味。你在睡梦中嘟囔了几声，眼皮重重地合着。薄汗已经覆上你的身体，额发黏糊糊的，草尖儿擦着你的手臂，痒痒麻麻。

热，蒸腾的热气透过清爽的树荫间隙，将你们紧紧包裹。更别提你身边的康纳了。这位强壮得过分的刺客身体素质非常好，他的身体总是温热的，牵手与拥抱都带着让人安心的温暖，每一寸肌肤的相触都灼热得像个暖炉。

冬天很舒服，可夏日炎炎，就是个大问题了。

警惕的刺客其实在睡眠方面特别规律。不像你，白日里能随心打个盹，夜里却又辗转反侧地睁眼到天明。抛开刺客的事务，他与你能在庄园中共享的时间少之又少，像现在一般，依偎着在树下打个盹的悠闲时光更是难得。

康纳并没有觉得疲惫，也没有困意。他一向睡眠规律，夜晚带着疲劳入睡时更是好眠，沾上枕头便即刻沉沉睡去，第二天一早准时醒来，神清气爽，绝不把疲劳留到第二天。他只是靠着树干，以手微微挡在你眼前，遮住些许从树荫间投下来的阳光。于他而言，每一天都不能放松警惕，战斗是他一直在做的事情。

小憩很难得，且没什么必要。

你抱着他的手臂，靠在他怀中睡得正香。手臂被枕得有些发麻，康纳小心地搂着你的肩，在不惊醒你的情况下让你枕得更舒服些。你微微发红的脸颊眷恋地蹭了蹭，他闭着眼休息了好一会儿，微高的温度让他难以入睡。于是他便睁着眼望向远方。已经是下午了，家园中的居民依旧没有停止工作，三三两两地活动开来。

家园的居民们在注意到你们时露出了会意的微笑，远远地朝康纳挥手。他们乐于看见康纳也能有休息放松的时刻，他总是在忙碌，为了别人而忙碌，很少能拥有自己的时间。康纳第一次把你带回家园时，居民们纷纷对你产生了极大的好奇心。他们像康纳的家人，嘘寒问暖。

“希望你能和他快快乐乐的。哎——康纳他总是，他为我们做的太多，而留给属于自己的时间太少了……”他们曾这样同你说。

“康纳，你怎么也不休息会？”从小径路过的居民放轻了声音，朝你们的方向喊道。

康纳摇了摇头，空闲的手替你将一缕垂在眼前的头发拨开，又轻轻覆在你耳上。“我在休息了。”他的声音轻柔了不少。

是松木与柴火的气息，是森林，是腐烂的叶子，青草的芬芳——即使是在睡梦中，也可以安心依靠。

他看着你的睡颜。你睡得迷迷糊糊，唇瓣微张着，甚至不体面地从唇角滑落出一点口水。他无奈地伸出手，轻轻替你擦去。如果你醒着，你一定会又羞又急地要求他忘掉。

是在做一个美梦吗？康纳想。你是梦见了最爱吃的樱桃馅饼，还是苹果派？你无意识地咂咂嘴，闷哼着，歪着头睡得更沉。

康纳其实并不爱吃甜食，只是每一次，你哼着歌在厨房端出那些甜点时，他会用手指挖起一点果酱和奶油，皱着眉舔掉。他想告诉你，糖加得太多了。不过只要你喜欢就好。

微风稍微吹散了暑气，树叶沙沙作响。一个吻静悄悄地落在你的唇角。比任何苹果派还是樱桃馅饼都还要甜。你毫无察觉，依旧睡得香甜。和你安静地分享时间，这一切就是康纳最好的休息。


End file.
